


Ironic

by Eladriel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Summaries, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladriel/pseuds/Eladriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been living as a vampire for over 500 years. For John he decides that he wants to live again. But when he does he finds John at the side of Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isn't it ironic?

**Author's Note:**

> I never read any vampire Sherlock fanfiction because I couldn't get used to the idea.  
> Then I read one on accident because of the missing hint at the beginning and this story formed in my head.  
> I haven't written fanfictions in a long time, this is my first in the Sherlock fandom, I had no beta reader and english is not my native language, so don't say you haven't been warned!

*Isn't it ironic?*, Sherlock thought. The moment he chose to live was the moment he's going to die.

Over 500 years he didn't care if he was dead or alive and now that he made a decision he gained the complete opposite.

 

When the small village where he was born was attacked 546 years ago, two days after his 27th birthday, only his brother and a the daughter of their neighbors next doors were turned. All other villagers were killed that day.

It was Mycrofts decision the leave the clan after 15 years to take their new existence in their own hands. The clan wasn't very happy about it but Mycroft was clever enough to hide from them again and again. To keep Sherlock save, not only from their old clan but also from normal people who were afraid of them, Mycroft finally became part of the British Government. Or more likely became the British Government. For 162 years now he provided safety and new opportunities for them.

 

Not that living as a vampire was too hard these days for Sherlock.

Despite the actual believing that on beam of sunlight could kill a vampire, staying in the sun only costs them a lot of strength. Sure if he would stay out too long in bright daylight he would finally die but with the new chemicals that were created shortly and the bad weather in London Sherlock was able to stay out nearly all day with just feeling a little hungry.

Working at Bart's also made it easy for him to eat. Before he had free access to banked blood he and his brothers had, as everyone else, some humans around who offered their blood in exchange of protection, a home and food. Sherlock always hated to depend so much on other people, always adjusting to new ones. Even if being a donor for a vampire extended the live of the donors up to over 150 years, sooner or later they died. Banked blood wasn't as good as fresh and he needed it more often but for him it was the preferred way of eating.

To tell people that food would slow down his thinking became his favorite answer to the question why he wasn't eating regular food. As drinking any liquids was not the problem he got through with it most of the time.

 

Sherlock enjoyed his life at the moment. He wasn't the genius everyone was thinking he was, he just had a very good memory and a lot of time for learning and practicing. But all the knowledge he gained during the centuries were quiet helpful for him being a detective. Though sometimes he finds something he just missed to get his memory up to date. Like the knowledge of the solar system.

Bu then John entered his life and everything changed. He was only living with John for a year now and he wished his heart would be able to beat faster again. That he could hold his breath again. Sure he was pretending to breathe at a normal rate but his heart was only beating 10 beats per minute and he only needed to breath one time every three minutes. And nothing would change that. No feeling, nor running, no laughing. Also his feelings were all dull like being wrapped in to much blankets.

But with John he was nearly feeling it again. With John he was feeling alive again.

Too often the thought of loosing John crept to his mind. Sooner or later he would have to leave him before John would start to wonder why Sherlock wasn't aging. Or he would have to tell him, what would result in John leaving him. Or John would die. Die through an accident, a crazy murderer or finally because of old age.

 

When he jumped off that roof it wasn't hard to fake his death. All inner injuries he might had gained from the fall healed within seconds not doing him any harm. He didn't needed to breath and his heartbeat was slow enough anyway. The hardest part of the show was John. Hearing John through the phone. Hearing him scream his name. Not to open his eyes and telling him that he was alright. Not approaching him at the grave and giving up the play.

But he had to do it. And for John it was better to believe him dead. If it wouldn't work, Sherlock would not return to him.

 

It took him over a year to find the out where the old vampire lives he was going to visit.

Mycroft wasn't to happy to hear about his decision but he was never able to talk Sherlock out of anything.

“It's been a long time since somebody visited me.”, a dry voice stated.

“Your doorbell is hard to find.”, answered Sherlock.

“And I thought nobody wanted my help anymore.”

“Are you able to?”

“What do you think?”

“I hope you can.”, Sherlock said honestly, “You're my only hope.”

“It will take a while.”

“I have time.”

“It will get uncomfortable.”

“I can handle.”

“You could die.”

“Or I will live.”

“Then we should start.”

 

It took longer than expected. The first step was easy. As he was already used to a faster breathing pattern it was easy to get his body breathing normally again.

To get his body bleeding again made him sick. He was glad that he didn't need to eat yet. Two month of agony until his body hold enough blood again to bleed when he was injured.

Making his heart beat normal again nearly killed him.

His skin would still be sensitive to sunlight but nine month later he didn't needed the chemicals anymore. One year later his skin could be touched again without him screaming with pain.

One and half year later his body needed food and water again. 19 month later he was able to smell food again without throwing up.

21 month later he was able to sleep.

Two years later the ongoing migraine that held him hostage in complete darkness was gone.

Two and half years later his heartbeat was reacting to his feelings.

31 Month later he was able to cry.

34 Month later he was able to keep his feelings under control.

Three years later he was alive.

 

“If you drink blood again your body will fall back in it's previous state. And then I will not be able to perform this procedure again.”

“I understand.”

“You're mortal now.”

 

 

And he was dying. Shot. Shot from the woman John decided to marry.

Sherlock was shocked when he returned and found John in love with that woman. It was even a bigger shock when he heard that he wanted to marry her. But he wanted John to be happy. So he went with it a pretended to be happy for him. At least he had now the opportunity to grow old with John. Maybe not with him in the same flat. But as his friend.

Then she shot him and as she was standing above him, slightly smiling, showing her teeth, he remembered her. Her hair was dark brown and long when he last saw her. Her eyes had a different color that day over 500 years ago when he was attacked.

*Isn't it ironic?*, Sherlock thought. *They finally found me. They finally killed me. They will keep John. And he won't be happy.*

 


	2. When is soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happend to John during the time Sherlock was away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta, still not my native language, still not knowing what I'm doing, so you have been warned.  
> Also the events of S3 are a little bit changed in this story.

When John became Sherlocks flatmate he wondered that he was never asked to become a donor again. But he played along when Sherlock tried to hied his true existing and pretended to be a normal mortal. John who has been a donor for nearly 50 years now could recognize a vampire within a blink of an eye and he was even more confused that Sherlock never figured it out.

When Mycroft abducted him that day he knew directly it was about a serious issue this time. No questions about Sherlocks behavior, no offered money for spying or any other things Mycroft wanted him to do over the years.  
He wasn't very happy that Sherlock planned to leave for while and wanted to fake his own death.  
“Why are you telling me?”, he had ask Mycroft. “Why didn't Sherlock told me?”  
“Because he doesn't know that you know.”  
“He still thinks that I believe he's a normal guy?”  
“Obviously.”  
“Why does he want's me to believe he's dead?”  
“Has something to do with protecting you. And making his task easier for him.”  
“So I have to play along?”  
“I would appreciate it.”  
“Will he come back?”  
“I think so.”  
“When?  
“Soon!”

And he did.  
He screamed Sherlocks name. He cried at his grave. He suffered.  
And the last part was the easiest of all. He missed Sherlock. He really did. 221B was empty without him playing the Violin at 3am in the morning. Breakfast wasn't the same on a clean table without any experiments standing around. Watching the telly without Sherlocks comments was more boring than ever. Still when he was on a date he waited for messages from Sherlock calling him home. But they never come. So he just stopped dating.

Half a year later he stood in front of Mycrofts desk.  
“When is soon, Mycroft?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Is he still alive?”  
“I think so.”  
“Where is he?”  
“I can't tell you.”

“It's been a year now Mycroft!”  
“I know.”  
“Where is he?”  
“I can't tell you.”  
“I won't leave before you do!”  
He waited.  
“I really can't tell you. He asked me to not tell you.”  
“Since when do you respect what he wants?”  
“He went to see Victor.”  
“Victor?”  
“You know who I speak of. You looked for him yourself some years ago.”  
“No...”, John whispered, *Not again*, he thought.  
“So he won't come back.”, he said voiceless.  
“I don't know John.”  
He stumbled out of the office. Sherlock was dead. Now he was sure about this. Until now he had held hope that Sherlock would come back. But that was impossible now. The world went silent around him as he walked home. 

Two years after Sherlock had left he moved out of 221b. He couldn't stand the view of the empty flat anymore. Without the thought that Sherlock would come back one day he couldn't live here anymore. It hurt to much.  
Shortly after he had met Mary. She was nice. And a vampire. He became her donor. It saved him from getting insane. It stopped him from thinking about killing himself. She cared for him. She listened when he needed to talk the whole night. She gave him space when he needed to be alone.  
It soothed his feelings when she drank from him. It calmed his fears. And she was nice. That was more than he could hope for.

Three years after Sherlock had left he decided to marry her. He would not call it love but he was safe with her. And being married to her would keep him safe and alive.  
He invited her in a nice restaurant. He even was a bit nervous.  
And he stared in shock when Sherlock was standing in front of him.  
Not only alive but mortal again. He did not even survived the horrible torture he surely must have been through the last three years it even worked. Sherlock was here. And mortal.  
He couldn't speak. He couldn't even breath. He was sure his heart skipped more than one beat.  
The next thing he realized was the cold night air in his face. He didn't know where he was going. 

John didn't moved back into Backerstreet but visited from time to time. It was an awkward situation for him. Feeling at home but not being at home. He didn't know if he still belonged here. Also Sherlock had changed. Not only was he mortal now, he was more quiet than usual. His comments not as harsh as they used to be. The chaos in the flat was different. Now it was more a mess when before Sherlock still have had a system. Sherlock seemed sad but only when he thought John wouldn't see him. John had told him about the marriage. But not about Marry being a vampire. He didn't know why he was still going on with it. Sherlock was back. Why couldn't he just move back into Backerstreet and pretend that the last three years never happened? It hurt him to think about the wedding. But it hurt also to think of Sherlock.  
He needed to talk to him. He needed to clear his mind.  
Mary was working. He took a cab.  
When he left the car he could tell something was wrong. The door was slightly open.  
Slowly and as silent as possible he walked towards the door.  
Looking to his left and to his right before he entered he thought for a short moment of time that the blond woman that was walking away was Mary. But it couldn't be her. She would be still at the restaurant or even worse at home being mad at him.  
Taking every step carefully he walked up the stairs to Sherlock and his old flat. The door was open.  
To bad he had left his weapon at home. But who could have thought that a day with his fiance to be would end this way.

“Sherlock”, he gasped. He stumbled to his friend who was lying at the ground. Already to much blood on the floor.  
“Sherlock”, he called his name again falling onto his knees beside him. He looked for a pulse. It was so much faster than it used to be and yet to weak.  
“Sherlock please wake up.”, he cried. “Please look at me.”  
“John”, Sherlock whispered .  
“I'm so sorry Sherlock”, John sobbed. John knew he couldn't save Sherlock. He already lost to much blood and the wound was to much for Sherlocks freshly recovered body to handle.  
As vampire he would just have needed to give him some blood to drink and the wound would close within a few seconds but blood wouldn't help Sherlock anymore.  
*Blood*, John remembered.  
“Sherlock!” John opened the buttons at sleeve of his shirt “Drink!” he looked around in the flat, grabbed the next scissor he could found made a small cut at his wrist and hold it to Sherlocks mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you made it through another chapter :)  
> Comments are welcome :)


	3. Good bye William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is coming to the rescue. Will Sherlock let him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no beta and english is still not my native language.  
> As this is already the 3rd chapter I think slowly I know what I'm doing but yeah ... reading on your own risk.

“Oh William,” Mary smiled. “You really made it easy for me. Oh I forgot, you call yourself Sherlock now. You didn't thought that using your second name would prevent us to find you? When you jumped off that roof and disappeared again I was really angry.   
You're brother didn't made it easy for us. All these regulations. This stuff with 'we're all one clan' and 'stop the fights between the clans' were just a big blah blah. He didn't thought it would stop us for coming after you, didn't he? Of course getting him was far too complicated, he's well protected. But you were a far easier target.   
Mycroft didn't made it easy for us to find you and it took us a while but to be honest you also weren't number one on the list. But oh yes, I thought I was to late and that you managed to disappear again. Meaning I would have to start to search for you again.   
But then I talked to your little friend John. Five minutes into the talk and I knew you would come back to him if you can. So I just stayed with him. Made myself useful to him so he would also want to stay with me. And I waited. And here you are. And you made it even easier for me. You came back mortal. Safes me a lot of work. As you know killing a vampire is such a messy thing. Just having to shoot you was really a welcome twist.   
It was nice to see you.   
Good bye William.”

Sherlock groaned.  
His heart was beating too fast and yet it felt as if it wasn't enough. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs, he tried to breath deeper, faster but that didn't stop his vision from becoming blurry. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed. He tried to reach his phone but everything was hurting too much. He heard her steps on the stairs. He heard her leave. 

“Sherlock!” he heard the voice as if it was too distant.  
*John*, he thought, *he's here.*  
Sherlock tried to open his eyes but his lids were heavy. He tried to answer but he only managed a broken gasp.  
“Sherlock!”  
“John”, he tried again and his own voice sounded strange to him.  
“Drink!”  
*No*, Sherlock tried to say but all he could manage was a muffled growl.  
“Sherlock I'm really sorry, but I will not let you die on me here as long as there is any way to safe you.”, John said an pulled Sherlocks head carefully into his lap. Sherlock felt Johns finger opening his mouth. *No*, Sherlock thought, *Please John no*   
“No”, he managed to say and tried to turn his head.  
“Sherlock, I know what you've been through, I know what it will do to you, but I also know that it is the only way to safe you. I know how it feels to believe you being dead. I wont experience it again.”  
John pressed his wrist again against Sherlock lips.  
“Drink!”  
With the first drop of Johns blood on his tongue Sherlock felt his heartbeat getting slower but steadier. His breathlessness vanished and the pain was bearable again.

When Sherlocks vision cleared again and the cloud in his head lifted he realized that his head was still resting in Johns lap. That Johns fingers where slowly running through his hair and that he was watching him narrowly.   
“John”, his voice was coming back to him.  
“Drink”, John commanded, offering him his wrist again.”You look like you need it.”  
Sherlock hesitated.   
“Sherlock we can talk about all your doubts later but there's somebody out there who just shot you and you're looking even paler than what is normal for you, so stop thinking and drink. We need to get you to your feet again.”  
Sherlock carefully placed his lips on Johns offered wrist. The steady pulse of the doctor on his lips send little shivers down his spine. It's been such a long time since he tasted fresh, warm blood. His teeth punctuated the soft skin easily directly over the cut that John had given himself and the first taste of hot blood on his lips nearly made him moan. John tasted sweet and slowly his strength was coming back. 

John couldn't hold back a smile when Sherlock started sucking on his wrist. He couldn't believe that they haven't done it already long ago. The picture of Sherlock drinking his blood was something that looked just so right that he didn't know why he never offered himself to the detective.   
While Sherlock was still drinking the hormones triggered by the bite already filled him with energy and sharpened his senses.  
He was scanning the room looking for hints about what happened a few minutes ago.   
The weapon was still laying on the ground. The attacker didn't took it with him again.  
He could feel Sherlocks tongue tracing the line of his veins and his attention was drawn back to the man still laying in his lap.   
It felt so much better than it felt with Mary. He was more careful while drinking. Slower. He caressed the wound with his tongue and his lips keeping him distracted from the light stinging pain that his teeth caused.

When Sherlock pulled away John he looked down in his confused face.  
“How did you know?”, Sherlock asked without moving.   
John still smiled, “I'm 76 years old Sherlock. For nearly 50 of them I've been a donor. I recognize a vampire when I see one.”  
“But...”  
“I was confused too that you never figured it out. I didn't even tried to hide the marks.”  
Johns right hand was still slowly moving through Sherlocks hair.  
“Why are you here?”, Sherlock asked.  
“I wanted to talk to you. I was not fair to you the last weeks. I should have listened to your side of the story long ago. But I think we can discuss this later. Somebody just shot you Sherlock. We need to find him. Were you able to see who it was? Did you know him?”  
“Her.”  
“What?”  
“It was a her John.”, Sherlock hesitated. “It was Mary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, John made it, Sherlock is still alive (more or less) but what will he do with the information that it was Mary?  
> We will know that in chapter 4 :)

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?
> 
> I have an idea for a second chapter.  
> Please let me know if you would like to see it continue or if you like it to end here.  
> Also any kind of comments are welcome :)


End file.
